


Through the Back Door

by Fitcher



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fantasy, Gen, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fitcher/pseuds/Fitcher
Summary: The myths of the forest within a mile's radius of the town Aquil began to blow up at a rapid pace, seemingly overnight. These horrors struck the quiet town like a dart hitting a bullseye, it being the only news of anything they got in a while. The question that was probably on everyone's mind up to this point, is who knows for sure that such disturbing rumors are true?Out of everyone wondering this, however, there were only few who were brave enough to find out.





	Through the Back Door

   Ben sat at his desk by the window in his room and stared at it. It had been raining for who knows how long now, the patter of drops hitting the grimy glass annoying him more and more. Sammy, one of Ben's friends, called him over for an emergency meeting at his house. Ben, being the leader of their group, known as the Group of Goons, had to attend to see what he could possibly want. After about what Ben guessed had been an hour of staring at the window, he received a text, the vibration of his phone snapping him back to reality. 

   He picked it up and squinted his eyes nearly shut, the brightness of the phone screen blurring his vision. Sammy was now becoming impatient with Ben, texting faster and much more than he usually does, urging Ben to come quickly. Ben looked back at the window, the rain now much calmer than it was when he first began watching it, and back to his phone screen, the brightness stunning him more. He told Sammy that he'd be there as soon as possible. 

   Ben got up from his chair and grabbed the best jacket he owned for rain, which at this point in time wasn't much at all. It was probably one of the oldest jackets he owned, several rips and patches from being stitched in it. He slipped it on and grabbed his bag, specifically designed for club meetings, and slowly walked out the door. He stopped at the top of the steps in the hall and looked at the watch on his wrist. 

Almost 1 in the morning. 

 _"Perfect timing, Sammy,"_ Ben thought in his head. It must be important, he continued thinking. Sammy was always so laid back. There had to be a good reason why it was so urgent that he be there at nearly 1 AM. On any normal day, the only thing Sammy would be doing right now is sleeping. He took a deep breath, now even more reluctant to come over, taking the first step down the stairs. The first led to the second and so on until he was eventually downstairs. 

 _"The easy part is done,"_ Ben thought to himself, snickering. He knew from here on out that it would be difficult to sneak out and back in again. He stepped forward and peeked into the living room, checking to see if the coast was clear. Although it was too dark to see, he could hear snoring louder than a blender chopping up ice coming from the couch. It was his brother, for sure. He sighed and took his first step into the living room. 

Despite his brother being so sound asleep that Ben couldn't possibly get caught, he was always paranoid that he would. He walked over to the arm rest of the couch and took his phone out, pressing it against his body so the brightness wouldn't light up the whole room. He took his hand and covered the screen partially, allowing enough light through to see his brother's face. His mouth was open, excessive amounts of drool running down his chin. As much as Ben wanted to take a picture, he couldn't risk getting caught. He continued to the kitchen. 

He stepped in and quietly opened the fridge, grabbing a bottle of chocolate milk and closing it again. The milk, along with his backpack, were both things he prepared for emergency meetings to Sammy's house. The backpack contained things such as folders and binders full of plans and drawings that the group made together. The last plan they had made was to explore this little area on the outskirts of town in hopes of a potential hangout, but they never went through with it. Thinking about it made Ben a little sad. 

He grabbed his lanyard off of a small hook nailed into the wall and put it around his neck. His keys jingled as they gently landed on his torso. Ben unlocked the back door, and as quietly as he could manage, opened it. The creaking sounds emitting from it seemed much louder than they probably were. He opened it just enough for his slim body to slip through, and with one swift move, he closed it behind him and began running towards the direction of Sammy's house.


End file.
